Ghost Child
by Alucard'T'Polterguise
Summary: one kid has been stripped of all he knows and loves but his new freinds are there to help him with his new life and his new abilities every step of the way. OCXMismagius first story ive made DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_Ghost child_**

**I do not own pokemon, nintendo does blah blah blah yatta yatta yatta lets get** **to the story**

* * *

><p>My name is Alucard and I'm 10 years old and a little more than 5 feet tall I have jet black hair and I live in Eterna forest away from all the noise of the city. I just got back from exploring the forest and was hungry. as I first came in I immediately sensed something wrong. There was no music or my dad working on his computer near the door which he was almost always was on. As I started to search I first noticed that there was noise coming out back. As I came to the back door I saw my parents kneeling on the grass and a man shouting something. I quietly hid behind a bush so I could here what he's saying.<p>

"where is that damn child of yours!" the man said

"we will never tell you."as my mom said that he slapped her and shouted "dont make me beat it out of you"

I stood up from the bush but my parents saw me first and my dad mouthed 'run' as the man questioned my mom. i carefully ran away so the man wouldn't here me. After about 10 minutes of running I stopped for a quick rest... "BANG" the sound was distant but I knew were it came from "BANG", now I was sure. That bastard just killed my parents all for just me. He just killed my only family. Now I knew I had to hide and fast or they would of died in vain. As I was exploring I remembered that I passed a huge house I think it was called "old something" but I didn't know what that something was but it still seamed like a good place to hide.

After running for what seemed like miles I finally found it. It looked pretty run down but it would I entered all the realization hit and I ran into a roomshut the door and hit the bed and sobbed for all that ive lost in one day. my parent, my house, and my life.

"I've lost everything"...

"how"

This word made me jolt up and shout "Who's there?"

"just the owner of this house" the voice said

"but this place is abandoned and i haven't seen anyone at all."

"Well because we didnt want you to silly."answered the voice

"what do you... Oh so your a Pokemon." I realized

"Yes and whats your name?"the voice said

"my name is Alucard, whats your name?" i said

"my name is ashley"it said

"what are you"i asked

"ill give you a hint: im a ghost type"she playfully said

"ya that really narrows it down a lot." I mused

"okay um gengar" i guessed

"no"

"dusclops"

"wrong"

"litwick"

"hell no"

"banette"

"nada"

"spiritomb"

"I'm not that scary"

"misdreavus"

"close"

"mismagius"

"YES, he can be taught!" she shouted.

she flew right out of the wall and circled the room 4 times before crashing in me.

"well that was... interesting"i said.

now i have a good look at her. first thing I notice is that she is yellow instead of their usually dark purple color, she is a bit smaller than the usaul one to, last her eyes arent red there emerald green. 'wow shes pretty' I thought

"so can you answer my question" she asked.

when she said this i just threw myself onto the bed and cryed into the pillow after what felt like a half hour i finally stopped. i looked up to see that she was still there and looked like she was about to cry too.

"im so sorry i didn't mean to make you cry." she said.

"its okay its not your fault at all its that horrible man"i said with tears still in my eyes.

"what did this man do?"she asked.

"he took my only family i ever had and shot them. Now im completely alone. " i said in deep sadness.

"you dont have to be."ashley said.

"what do you mean?" i wondered.

"I can be your freind." she wholeheartedly said.

"really?" i said.

"yeah we can be freinds forever."she said

"Thank you so much" I cried out of happiness

"your floating!"she said

"What do you me- OW "I never got to finish before i hit my head on the ceiling.

'this could explain why that guy wanted me' i thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So review and tell me what you think of it , but dont be a bully<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ghost Child Ch. 2_**

_thank you to the person who gave me my first reveiw_

* * *

><p>I cant believe I can do this I can actually float and ashley was just as excited.<p>

"i cant believe you can do this... are you really human?" Ashley questioned

"what do you mean ?" I asked

"what I mean is, no normal human can fly!" ashley said

"you have a point there, maybe thats why that guy wanted me" I said

'i wonder what else I could do'i thought

At that moment I stopped floating and fell on the floor

"ouch, that hurt" I mumbled

"Why wouldnt it" said a weird voice

"O.K. Who is it now!"i yelled

right when I said that im staring into two gems and a wicked smile.

"BOO!"

"aaahhhhh!"i screamed

"aaaah ha haha, you should of seen your face!" he said

"You little jerk im gonna get you for that!" I yelled

"you can try human!" he said as he ran through the hallway

I bolted out the door after him. This guy just wouldnt stop when I got near him he just phased through the wall and kept hitting my head against the wall. Thats it!

"Ashley" I called

she came out of the room where I was chasing him

"wait were you watching me this whole time?"i asked

"maybe."she said in a sing-song voice

"really and you didnt think to help!" I yelled

"am I interrupting something." the creature said

"hah, got you ya little devil !" I triumphantly said as he fell for my trap

"Dammit thats cheating" he complained

"where's the rule book." i countered

"um uh its uhh... okay you win"he admitted

now that i have good look of him, hes a sableye.

'cant believe i couldnt tell right off the bat, the gems should have totally given it away' i thought

"well what's your name" i asked

"i dont have one... the only things people call me is creep, freak, and pest."he said with his head hung low.

"well then how about i give you a name?" i asked

"really, you'd do that for me?" he said

"ya sure, everyone deserves a name" i cheerfully said

'okay lets see what name should he have hmmm ah i got it!'

"what do you think about Enzo?" i offered

"that sounds like an awesome name, ill take it!" Enzo said with a sharp grin

"hey enzo." i called

"what is it." he answered

"could you maybe show me around cause you seem to now the place very well." i asked

"sure its kind of fun because im the only one who know the secrets of this place or im the only one who will tell i havent figured it out which one it is."

'wow chatter box'i thought

"hey Enzo first what is this place called?" i asked

"oh thats easy is called 'Old Chateau'."

and at that we started the tour. ( this is just to get the place scoped out for all the people who neverplayed diamon, pearl, or platinum) i was in the one of the bedrooms, the next room was the dining hall Enzo pointed out that one of the secrets were here but simply stated "that will be for another tour" he showed me the TV room but stopped me from getting to the TV.

"dont get too close to the TV" he said flatly

"um why" i wondered

"you really want to find out?"he asked

"will it be painfull?" i hesitated

"Enzo dont make him curious, just tell him" ashley said

"but that ruins all the fun" he complained

".HIM."she yelled with sharp glare

"fine"he pouted

"hey rotom show the kid what i mean!"he called

we stared at the TV for quite a while but nothing happened it just had a blank screen as we turned to leave but then snake like appendage of what looked like lightning flew out and stopped right in front of my face

"Crap"

it snaked around me and pulled me to the TV it made stare at the screen which now had a face. after what seemed like minutes it said "hello." in a monotone voice

"um hi"i replied

"I like his kid."it stated

the TV fizzled out and the snake-thing disappeared and out came a light bulb like creature with arms that looked like lightning bolts.

"you know most people would have been screaming and run straight out of this house but you, you didnt even flinch." it said enthusiastically

"hey rotom hows it going." Enzo asked

"not much um, i still don't know what to call you" rotom said

"you may refer to me as the awesome, amazing, and powerfull Enzo!(thunder in the background) " he said striking a pose

"really" we said in unison

"What too much?" Enzo said

"anyway, kid what brings you to the TV." Rotom asked

"The 'amazing' Enzo was giving me a tour" I mused

"ya about that how'd you two meet" rotom questioned

"well i decided to have some fun and mess around with him, hehehe"he said

"and i tricked and caught you!" i added

"no you just got lucky!"he retorted

"just keep telling yourself that, anyway after that we just spontaniasly became freinds." i said

"okay let me get this straight you actually tricked Enzo?"rotom said

"yeah why?"i asked

"you are something kid no one has ever tricked him let alone caught him!"rotom said

"i guess im one of a kind and im starting to think i really am." i said

* * *

><p>hope you like it and reveiw if you want but dont be mean<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

To any of the readers

Sorry but im gonna redo the story but its not going to be completely different I was going to keep the same story idea just make it better

sincerely Alucard T. Polterguise


End file.
